


Bodyguard VI

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Series: Bodyguard [6]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: Miranda and her Bodyguard are getting to know more about themselves, their relationship and their life together.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Bodyguard [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861537
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Bodyguard VI

**DISCLAIMER:** The Devil Wears Prada and its characters belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. No infringement intended.  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This story connects to five previous Bodyguard stories that I wrote, titled: _Bodyguard_ & _Bodyguard II_ & _Bodyguard III & Bodyguard IV & Bodyguard V_. It is not strictly needed, but it would help to know what went on in them, so read them if you can. Thanks as always to my fans and readers and friends. You rock! This story was written in 2009/ 2010.  
  


**Bodyguard VI**

  
**By The Raven**

It had been a month since Andrea had been shot, or well, had been injured when her bullet proof vest had been shot at. The ugly bruising had healed well and due to Andrea's remarkable health, she had recovered quickly and without complications. Only some lingering stiffness occasionally reminded anyone of the injury at all.

Miranda was relieved. She had spent some time nursing Andrea when the injury had been at its most severe, and that had been very emotionally devastating. Her strong, proud lover, who seemed to be a be to leap tall buildings and who was deadly in her charm and her sensuality, so badly hurt.

Andrea had been a remarkably good patient, something which did not surprise Miranda, but still, she had been almost too good. During the days immediately following the injury, Andrea had been in Miranda's house and had willingly and patiently interacted with the twins.

The twins for their part, seemed to be absolutely delighted with Andrea, seeing her almost as a mentor, in addition to being the ultimate playmate. Miranda for her part, was moves almost to tears by it all. It seemed that Andrea was her perfect match in so many ways.

Shaking her head minutely, Miranda focused once more on work. After she was done at the office and before the Book was due to arrive at her townhouse, she was planning on going to see Andrea at her office. Her lover was currently inundated with the task of opening a branch of her business in Los Angeles. Miranda was absurdly proud of her.

With some anticipation, Miranda also looked forward to seeing Louise, who was Andrea's newly minted right hand woman. Her second in command, and in many ways, an extension of herself. Miranda had made friends with the woman during the incident when Andrea had been injured and the two of them had spent some time talking on the phone as well since then.

But, now she needed to work, or she would not be able to visit anyone. Forcing her focus back to the task at hand, Miranda consciously blocked out all other distractions and buckled down to work.

* * *

Time for a break. Andy felt as if she was going to burst at the seams. Despite the fact that the person in charge of her west coast operation was the best Andy had, it was still complicated and demanding during this transition time.

Maria, her former second in command was showing Andy that the faith placed in her, was not even slightly misplaced. Andy could not have been more proud if she had tried. Andy also speculated that anyone else at the helm of the second base of operations, would have meant that Andy would be going crazy, versus just feeling like she was going crazy.

Rising to her feet and feeling only a slightly twinge in her ribs, Andy walked out of her office. Half a dozen agents were in the outer office doing paperwork or fielding calls, all of them looked up at her and Andy spared them a smile. They were good people, the best at what they did.

Andy knew this because she had hand selected them and also had personally been involved in their training. They were also simply the best. With a slight sigh, Andy moved to the open office door of her second in command, wanting to tell the woman that she was going to the gym in the bottom floor of the building.

A workout would help her with her restlessness and her frustrations. Also, Andy finally felt like she could push her body once more, and she wanted to make sure she ironed out any kinks before she actually needed to do anything important with her body.

"I am going to workout downstairs, Louise." Andy said by way of greeting as she breezed into the compact office. The woman in the office lifted her intelligent eyes and smiled at Andy before she spoke. "I hear you. Hell when I finish here, I may well join you." Louise said softly and Andy smiled.

So far things had gone swimmingly between them. Louise was excellent at what she did and she had been the perfect choice for the job. Of course, her predecessor had ensured this. Andy nodded at Louise and walked out of the office, making her way to the elevators, already anticipating the burn of a good workout.

She wanted to get started so she could get home at a reasonable hour. Miranda had made some plans for the evening and Andy had every intention of being involved with them, even if they merely consisted of sitting on a sofa, listening to music and cuddling.

In the past month, both of them had been excruciatingly busy and Andy keenly felt the lack of free time that would have allowed her to see Miranda more often. In truth, she could not get enough of Miranda, despite her cantankerous and difficult personality. Andy had long ago decided that she loved Miranda because of her personality, not in spite of it. But, now was the time to get busy.

With that thought, Andy moved to her locker and started to get ready...

* * *

By the time Miranda arrived at Andrea's office, it was about six o'clock. Hoping that Andrea would be able to leave work soon, Miranda nonetheless was prepared to wait for a while if needed. The facade of the building was nondescript, it revealed very little about what it contained. Miranda was reminded again that in Andrea's line of work, discretion was the key, in more ways that one.

Moving into the lobby area, Miranda nodded at the guard at the desk, in this case just a well paid security guard. Andrea's company shared the building with others, though from what Miranda had gathered, they were all keen on having low profiles and were willing to pay to receive it.

Miranda also knew that an arrange of security cameras monitored the lobby and unless someone told the guard to stop her, she would not be challenged on the way in. It looked like she belonged here and by now most of the rotating guards knew who she was.

Moments later, a gleaming elevator deposited her into the hallway that led to the offices where the main administrative wing of the company worked. Other areas of the building had equipment, training facilities, surveillance and data mining. Though the main area was equipped to handle a good measure of all of these things, of course.

Andrea would leave nothing so simple to chance. Barring access to the rest of the building, they needed to be able to do things from the location they were in.

"Ms. Priestly." A voice said, and Miranda turned to look at an agent standing at her elbow. "Andy is not in the office right now, but Lou is." The voice was calm and polite. Miranda felt her temper flicker slightly.

Where was Andrea?

Raising an eyebrow, Miranda turned and walked towards Louise's office, its open door inviting her to step in and Miranda did without hesitation.

Louise looked up from her work and a smile graced her face. "Miranda." The agent did not hesitate, rather she stood up and walked around her desk and moved towards Miranda, taking her hand and shaking it warmly.

"It's good to see you." The genuine smile on Louise's face when she spoke warmed Miranda. But where was Andrea. "Please sit for a few minutes. I have to wrap things up, but then I will take you to Andy. She is in the gym working out her frustrations." Louise said, waiving at some chairs and moving around her desk again.

"The gym?" Miranda said, of course the company would have a gym. Andrea and her employees were without a doubt, some of the fittest and sleekest examples of humanity that Miranda had ever see. And she got to see a lot of people.

Louise began to put her papers away and powered down her computer as she elaborated. "Yes. It's been a little hairy around here. You know how Andy likes peace and calm and quiet. Also, I think she wants to test her body to make sure everything works." Miranda nodded at the words, it made sense. Still, it was a little worrisome. Hopefully Andrea would not overextend herself or anything.

"How is the new branch coming?" Miranda asked. Of course Andrea had told her how things were going, but Miranda was curious about another perspective on things.

"Good. Maria is of course, doing the job that Andy set for her and she is doing it well. Mainly it is bureaucratic paperwork that is driving Andy up the wall." Louse answered with a touch of humour. "Ok, ready to go. I told Andy that I would try to come workout with her a little but since you are here, maybe something else is in order." Louise said.

"Oh, no. I mean, if she needs to workout..." Miranda was actually curious despite herself. She had only seen vague glimpses of Andrea working out before. There was usually no call or time for that sort of thing when they were together.

Perhaps she could convert one of the rooms in the townhouse to something Andrea could use?

"Ah, well I actually ran through the routine earlier today. I think Andy wants someone to spar with, actually. Not someone to lift weights with, as it were." Louise said with a smile and then she nodded towards the door. Miranda stood and followed her out of the room towards the elevators.

"Spar with?" Miranda asked after Louise had hit the correct button in the elevator.

"Yeah. Like I said, she is frustrated and I am ready as I worked out earlier. You know, I am pumped and warm and stretched. It is the least I can do for her" Louise's voice was filled with a fondness that made Miranda want to smile or laugh.

It was the least that Louise could do was to beat her boss up?

Interesting...

* * *

Andy felt the eyes on her before she looked up from her paperwork. She had finished with the machines and equipment that the space offered and was now stretching and reading reports at the same time as she sipped water.

"Miranda." Andy said softly, her heart lighting up at the sight of her lover. Rising smoothly to her feet, Andy gathered her work and set it onto a bench that had her phone on it and then moved towards the other woman.

"Louise said you would be here, she is changing. Something about sparring was mentioned." Miranda said before she ran her hand up Andy's arm affectionately. Mindful of her sweat soaked clothes, Andy did not embrace Miranda, but she did capture that hand and hold it.

"You going to hang around for it?" Andy inquired. Miranda had never really seen her workout before. At her apartment, Andy had the basic equipment and her furniture on casters so she could make space if she needed to do something in her living room, but at work is where she did her serious workouts.

Unless she was out running. Andy knew Miranda had a personal trainer and wondered if their routines and workout plans had any suitable overlap. Maybe something could be created. The idea warmed her.

"What are you thinking about?" Miranda inquired after an unknown amount of time. Andy realised that she had drifted off. "About you. When you are around me, I can't really think of anything else unless I concentrate on doing it." Andy said with a smile. Miranda rolled her eyes at Andy, but she looked pleased. Almost shy, actually.

"Andy! Ready for me to hand you your ass? I mean your girlfriend is here, and I gotta make you work extra hard now." Louise called as she entered the gym wearing the bottom half of grey sweats and a sports bra.

Baring her teeth, Andy squeezed Miranda's hand and let it go. "You wish, Lou." She said with fondness and pulled off her tee shirt. Now she was wearing pretty much what Louise was, except her pants were navy.

"Have a seat, Miranda." Andy pointed at a bench and moved towards the sparring area a few yards away. Basically a series slightly raised platforms made of hard foam, surrounded by mats.

Hard enough to make you not want to fall on them, but not so hard that a fall would break you. Louise flashed Andy a predatory grin and then spoke. "Same rules as always?" Andy smirked and nodded.

In other words, no rules...

* * *

Fascinated now, Miranda watched as the two women stood facing each other and bowed slightly in an obvious show of informal respect. Then, as if guided by some unspoken signal, they started to circle each other. Andrea was slightly taller than Louise, but otherwise they looked to be evenly matched. In size anyway.

Miranda knew that Louise was younger than Andy by a couple of years, but what that translated to in experience was another thing altogether. Miranda had seen Andrea in action, deadly, real-life action.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Louise made a move and Andrea countered it. The grab was brushed off and Andrea was trying to throw the her opponent over her hip. Louise was no ordinary opponent though and a moment later they both crashed to the mat.

Miranda cringed, worrying about Andrea's ribs. However, Andrea ended up landing on top and was now doing her best to pin Louise, who bucked under her and managed to unseat her. Both women rolled to their feet and began to circle once more.

With blinding speed, Andrea's leg lashed out and Louise was too slow to dodge it, falling to the mats once more, but bounding to her feet in time for Andrea to lunge at her once more. If she had not known better, Miranda would have sworn that what she was seeing was choreographed.

Louise was unable to deal with the second attack and again went flying to the mats. Miranda thought that a different tactic was needed. It was clear that Andrea outmatched her in speed. Louise seemed to come to this conclusion as well and lunged at Andrea, tackling her to the mats and grappling her into very uncomfortable looking position.

Andrea moved like a snake. She relaxed her upper body and used her legs to leverage herself out of the hold before Louise could react and then she grabbed Louise's leg, bending it into a position that made Miranda cringe. Louise immediately tapped the mat and Andrea let go, before helping the woman up.

"Round one to you, Andy." Louise said, panting. "Best of three?" Andrea suggested breathlessly, a wicked glint in her eye.

Louise laughed. "Only if we actually go three rounds." She said and Andrea laughed. Miranda could see the tension leaving her lover and it made her happy.

It of course helped, that Andrea was extremely sexy in her skimpy bra and with her muscles pumped and her skin hot with sweat. It reminded Miranda of sex, actually.

It also reminded Miranda that she wanted to somehow incorporate this Urban Warrior idea into a Runway shoot. She would try to remember to ask Andrea about it soon. Might as well consult with the expert in the matter. Right now however, her entire focus was on the bout that was going on right before her eyes. It was thrilling to watch.

* * *

Hearing the door to the gym open, Andy hid a smile. She doubted that Miranda was even aware that a larger audience had gathered. Louise was due to head a training class in just a few minutes. This had effectively been the warm up to it. It would also give the students a nice show, but Andy knew that she was pretty much only performing for Miranda.

Circling Louise, Andy considered her options. Louise was strong, well trained, they were almost the same age. Andy of course knew her background, in the martial arts, and otherwise. Louise was especially strong at grappling, so Andy wanted to avoid that if possible. But this was a no-rules match, so she would adapt. As always.

Louise lunged at her, causing Andy to dance aside and then Andy felt her leg being caught in a very good sweep. Falling and rolling to her feet, Andy immediately went on the offensive, using her momentum and sheer nerve to step inside of Louise's guard and knocking her over, leaping on top of her. Louise rolled them across the mat while Andy tried to find a hold.

Her fingers slipped on sweaty skin and failed to find purchase as her opponent reached up with her legs and wrapped them around Andy's body. Shit. Andy was forced to let go of Louise to counter the attack, to no avail. Time to be gracious. In a real life situation, Louise would be able to injure Andy badly with her legs. Of course, in real life Andy would have broken Louise's arm by now.

Andy tapped out and was immediately released. Panting she looked down into her second in commands eyes, seeing determination and a measure of surprised happiness. Andy bit back a laugh and rose to her feet, helping Louise up. Andy knew that she had a reputation of being invincible, but the whole point was for the student to surpass the teacher, in the end.

Of course, her reputation did not hurt, so she actually cultivated it whenever possible. Glancing at Miranda, who was enraptured by the show, Andy felt a surge of feeling. Her blood was high and she was pumped up. But, this was a best of three match. Now for the deciding round...

Louise nodded her readiness and they began to circle once more. Quick as lightening, Andy lashed out and grabbed Louise's hand using it to leverage her sideways and then threw the woman over her arm. The move die not go as expected. Louise in turn pulled on Andy and they went down together in a tangle of arms and legs.

Andy felt her ribs protest and decided that playtime was over. Wrapping herself around Louise, she squeezed with her arms and legs and soon had a choke hold applied. Louise tapped out and then they simply lay gasping on the mats, mindless to the smattering of applause they were receiving and simply revelling in the moment.

Finally Andy rose up and pulled Louise to her feet. She knew that her second in command was well pleased to have won a round against Andy. So far, only Maria could claim to be able to beat Andy regularly. Andy hoped that Louise would eventually be able to claim this as well.

But, Rome was not built in a day and with that thought, Andy pounded her friend and colleague on the back and received a thump in return, before Andy handed off the mats to Louise and her class.

Rolling her shoulders, Andy walked towards Miranda, mindful of those brilliant blue eyes consuming her every move. "I have to go shower and change, want to wait here, or come along to our glorious locker rooms?" Andy asked as she gathered her paperwork, water bottle and phone.

"I'll come with you." Miranda said softly, rising to her feet. Andy could feel the heat of her gaze as they made their way to the locker rooms.

"I made it a policy when I set up my business, to try to avoid cliches like smelly locker rooms, or whatever, so I think you will find it quite civilized in here." Andy said as she waved Miranda in before her. It was true, she could not bear a filthy gym or a filthy shower. So why would she have these things in her own private business?

* * *

Miranda was past caring if the locker rooms were nice, or not so nice. She wanted to kiss Andrea and nothing else really mattered. That said, when she stepped into the locker rooms, she was impressed. Gleaming surfaces, subtle colours and it smelled more like a freshly cleaned bathroom than anything else. Also, it had natural lighting, which made things look infinitely better.

"The rule is, you made a mess, you clean it up. Everyone knows when anyone is going to be here, so it works. We have cleaners come by twice a week for the whole business to do the spit and polish stuff." Andrea said with a small smile on her face, seeming to read Miranda's mind.

"And this works?" Miranda was doubtful. Not because she did not believe Andrea, but because human nature seemed to dictate otherwise.

"Yeah. It works. Everyone brings their own toiletries and towels and is responsible for their own lockers. No one here wants to smell, Miranda. Even my junior agents can command prices that mean that they can't smell. Part of making it work, is working together." Andrea said Miranda watched her strip off her sweaty clothes and put them into a gym bag.

The sight of her lover naked and sweaty made Miranda's resolve weaken considerably. Andrea was beautiful, every curve and muscle perfect. Miranda gave into her desire and walked up to Andrea who was bent over a bag, obviously in search of shampoo or something.

Running her hand up the damp skin on Andrea's back, Miranda was rewarded by a startled gasp. Andrea turned towards her, face flushed and eyes flashing with fire. The rick brown depths deemed to blaze, actually. Emboldened, Miranda ran a hand along the skin on Andrea's front, earning her a shiver. Seeing the struggle for self control take place in her lover was erotically charged and delicious.

"You're beautiful." Miranda said. Andrea smiled a please but slightly shy smile and Miranda could feel the embers of the ever present arousal she felt around her lover ignite.

Not caring if she got sweat on her clothes or rumpled them, Miranda leaned in and kissed Andrea gently and then pulled her close, feeling arms wrap around her immediately. Andrea moaned into the kiss, her hands grabbing at Miranda's back and her body shivering, though not form cold, that much was certain.

When the need for air finally forced them to part, Miranda moved her mouth down Andrea's jaw line to her neck. Her lover arched beautifully under the touch and Miranda used this to her own advantage, sliding a hand between their bodies and without any warning, burying it between Andrea's thighs.

"Fuck!" The exclamation was torn from Andrea's throat and it only served to pour oil on the fire that was raging in Miranda.

Pulling Andrea tighter to her own body, Miranda moved her hand, feeling her fingers slide through slickness. Andrea clung to Miranda's back, pushing herself down on Miranda's hand and moaning freely right into Miranda's ear. It was unbearably sensual and it felt like all of Miranda's clothes were too hot, too tight, too much.

Andrea stiffened slightly and gasped her orgasm into Miranda's ear making Miranda feel alive with desire, with love, with beauty. It was fabulous. But it only barely sated her appetite, it just quenched the immediate and desperate thirst.

Gently withdrawing her fingers, Miranda pushed Andrea slightly away from her and looked into eyes made black by desire. "You should shower now. I only meant to kiss you and if we stay here much longer..." Miranda left the rest of it unsaid, but something flashed in Andrea's eyes and she nodded before leaning in for a quick hard kiss.

A few moments later, the sound of shower water drummed in Miranda's ears, soothing her every so slightly. With a sigh, she turned to pack Andrea's sweaty clothes into the open bag, to expedite things, before she walked to a sink to wash her hands. No sense if giving the doorknobs of the locker room any telltale scents.

Willing Andrea to hurry, Miranda then settled down to wait impatiently.

* * *

By the time they had made it to Andy's car, it was almost seven thirty in the evening. They were hungry, horny and wanted to be home already. The twins were out of town on a school trip and Andy considered where to take them.

Her place was closer, but Miranda would have to leave at an ungodly hour of the morning in order to get home and prepare herself for work. Andy had more clothes stashed away at Miranda's townhouse by now, but it was still a difficult thing on a work night to juggle.

Not for the first time, Andy pondered if they should consolidate their assets, or at least streamline their homes to better accommodate each other's needs. Something to discuss, in any case. Right now, Andy had a woman in her car who was practically crawling the walls and she needed to do something about it without getting arrested for breaking too many laws.

Deciding that Miranda's townhouse would be better overall for this evening, Andy drove her powerful car through the evening traffic, looking for short cuts and all the whole surreptitiously keeping an eye on Miranda who was sitting rather quietly beside her.

"How was your day?" Andy asked as she turned a corner and broke a law and got away with it. It was not quite small talk, rather it was an inquiry about a loved one's day.

Andy could almost feel the heat of those blue, blue eyes as they turned towards her. It made her shiver and feel hot under her clothes as her body remembered events of not very long ago. Shifting gears, Andy focused on traffic, missing the fact that Miranda had moved closer to her and was now leaning across the space between the seats.

That is, until Miranda's mouth gently brushed Andy's neck. Gripping the steering wheel with an almost murderous grip, Andy gasped, not bothering to conceal her reaction at all. She knew it would drive Miranda wild, and that was what she wanted.

A strong hand gripped Andy's thigh in reaction and that wicked mouth trailed along her neck to kiss the underside of her chin. "My day was alright. I kept thinking about you, though." Miranda eventually said, her voice a smoky breath of its normal self.

Fuck.

A red light saved Andy, and without hesitation she grabbed Miranda and turned to kiss her. The clash of ravenous mouths caused Andy to feel like she may pass out from sensory overload. Miranda's mouth opened under Andy's, the duel of tongues, teeth, breaths was dizzying. Arousing, demanding. Andy snuck a look at the light, still red. But it would be changing soon and she did not want to have any delays right now.

Andy was sure that she would not survive any delays right now. From the way Miranda was panting into her ear, Andy surmised that her lover would probably not tolerate a delay so well, either. The light changed and as Andy drove the car forward, she felt that hand clench at the muscle in her thigh.

"I want you. Oh my God, I want you." Miranda hissed into Andy's ear, making her feel wild and out of control. She was about to pull into a driveway, or simply up onto a sidewalk and have her way with Miranda, right here, in the car, right now. Thankfully, they were only minutes away from their destination.

Viciously wrestling her libido into a semblance of submission, Andy expertly parked her car in front of Miranda's townhouse, killing the engine and then she sat staring out the window for a moment, panting.

"If you touch me, I will have you in the car, right now." Andy said to Miranda who was leaning towards her again. The words made Miranda gasp and when Andy turned to look at her lover, she could see the war going on in those blue eyes.

It was clear that Miranda would not object. Andy gulped and released her seatbelt, pushing her door open and slamming it shut, before moving around to the passenger side and opening the door for Miranda. A moment later, her lover exited the car and Andy slammed the door before arming the alarm and following her lover to the front door of the townhouse, eager beyond words to have Miranda inside of it, out of reach of prying eyes. Within her own reach.

* * *

Miranda bit the inside of her mouth and tried not to fumble with her keys. Andrea was behind her, smelling of clean skin, night air and something district to Andrea that had nothing to do with her shampoo or perfume. The scent was intoxicating and as it was, Miranda was so aroused that it felt like she may burst into flames. Only Andrea could extinguish this fire.

Finally the door opened and Miranda had to stop herself from grabbing Andrea and dragging her in. Andrea did not tarry, however, and a moment later the front door slammed shut, leaving them alone in the hallway, in the house. Finally.

She did not get much time to think. Andrea pushed her to the small table that adorned the hallway and kissed her. Hungrily, desperately, with scorching demand. Miranda dropped her bag and let her coat be pushed off her shoulders, disregarding it completely as it fell to the floor, her entire focus on her mouth. On Andrea. On the moment.

Andrea's expert fingers made short work of the ties on her blouse and a moment later it was open, exposing her body to that coveted touch. Andrea kissed down her jaw, neck, to her collarbones. Lavishing the skin with her tongue, her lips, her teeth. Miranda arched, spreading her legs wider as Andrea made short work of her belt, button, zipper. As her slacks, shoes, and panties seemed to melt away.

Without preamble, Andrea dropped to her knees, her strength easily holding Miranda in this precarious position. Her hunger driving Miranda wild. A delicious shiver of anticipation and unbearable pleasure travelled up her body as those luscious lips fastened themselves onto Miranda, feasting.

Miranda cried out, burying her hands in luscious hair that was still slightly damp from Andrea's shower not too long ago. Only the strong hands wrapped around her thighs served to anchor Miranda as she became pleasure. Andrea moved in closer, sliding her tongue into Miranda and distantly Miranda heard herself moan. The sound was almost shocking in its animal intensity.

The Miranda could not longer think as her bones melted and she was overcome by an orgasm so intense, it felt like it would shake her apart. Andrea groaned freely against Miranda, causing a cascade of sensation that instantly led to Miranda coming again. Just like that.

Good Lord. Miranda could barely form a thought as she leaned back against the wall and petted the adored head that lay on her thigh. It seemed that Andrea was also out of breath and for long minutes they simply breathed together in silence.

Finally, Andrea looked up and Miranda looked down into eyes that were so open, so intense, so wild looking, that she could not help but gasp. "I can't seem to get enough of you." Miranda murmured, running her finger along an exquisite cheekbone. "Not that I want to get enough of you." Miranda added as Andrea stood up gracefully, never losing contact with Miranda's body.

"That's good. On both accounts." Andrea murmured softly, kissing the space behind Miranda's ear gently as she helped Miranda to her feet. "I feel the same way, you know." She added as she bent to pick up the discarded clothes and bags and whatnot from the floor.

"I know." Miranda said. Andrea smiled.

* * *

Andy felt hungry. For food this time, however she did not want to cook in her business clothes. They might be able to withstand the rigours of fucking Miranda Priestly in her hallway, but they would take less kindly to the spices, oils and juices involved with cooking.

Moving to the stairs, Andy quickly made her way to Miranda's bedroom. Her lover had excused herself to change into something more comfortable a few minutes ago when Andy had gone out to her car to fetch something and Andy decided that it would be a good idea to follow Miranda's example.

The bedroom was unoccupied, Miranda was probably in the bathroom, or had moved to another part of the house. No matter. With the experience of years of practise in dressing and undressing quickly, Andy shucked her clothes and hung them up.

Opening a drawer, she found a set of lounge about clothes that Miranda had obviously bought for this purpose. It touched her deeply and with a happy sigh, Andy pulled them on, slipping her phone into a pocket and securing her weapons harness away from little fingers, just in case.

No sign of Miranda yet. Andy smiled a little and then bounded down the stairs to the kitchen, determined to begin cooking a surprise for her lover. It stood to reason that she was also hungry and Andy found cooking to be very relaxing. She had sometimes thought that she would have been a chef, had she not become a bodyguard.

Miranda's kitchen was fully stocked so Andy was soon rummaging in cupboards and the refrigerator for what she needed in order to make something to eat, completely absorbed in what she was doing. It stood to reason that Andy did not notice Miranda enter the kitchen.

There was no reason for her to be hyper alert in Miranda's house, after all. Andy only noticed Miranda when she felt arms encircle her from behind and slide under her shirt to caress her skin. Andy hissed in reaction, almost dropping the wok that she was placing onto the stove.

Turning within the circle of Miranda's arms, Andy lifted her hands and pulled Miranda's face to hers, leaning in to kiss her. Miranda reacted at once, her arms pulling Andy close and her mouth opening. It was pure, white hot bliss. Already the tug of one hunger was overcoming the pull of another hunger they moved together as one.

"Oh my God, Miranda." Andy gasped when they separated, taking in her lover and feeling the flush of arousal cascade through her body. Miranda smiled a very pleased looking smile and brushed Andy's hair out of her face.

"You should pull this up or it might catch fire." Miranda suggested as her hands travelled up Andy's body. She did have a point, only Andy could barely remember what she had been doing before that kiss.

Miranda had changed into her version of lounge around clothes. She looked edible, of course. Andy struggled with the urge to forego eating altogether and simply have Miranda for dinner.

Her stomach growled, which sort of ended that train of thought. They really did need to eat, or they might not have energy for anything later. Deciding that she would cook, Andy kissed the tip of Miranda's nose and turned back the wok with her lover's arms still wrapped around her.

This could be fun, cooking while being hugged.

* * *

She really should be working, but instead she was standing in her kitchen with her arms wrapped around her lover, watching her lover cook. It was almost domestic, except her entire body tingled with the aftereffects of that kiss, and the events in the hallway that had proceeded it not too long ago.

It was obvious that Andrea was very comfortable in the kitchen. Miranda watched her casually add some oil to the wok before she begun to shop and slice vegetables. Of course Andrea was good with a knife. Andrea was skilled any many things, chiefly though, at driving Miranda to distraction.

When there was a break in the proceedings and Andrea did not have a knife in her hand, Miranda kissed the back of Andrea's neck. A hitch in her lover's breathing was her reward and Andrea shifted her stance. It was thrilling to know that she had this power over Andrea.

Of course, it was a two way street, Miranda was powerless when it came to Andrea. Anything the other woman asked, Miranda would grant. Andrea rarely, if ever, asked for anything. The kitchen was smelling delicious. Andrea seemed to be making some sort of chicken stir fry and it was making Miranda feel hungry.

"Can I help?" Miranda finally asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had descended upon them. Andrea paused in her stirring to glance over her shoulder at Miranda, her eyes alive with something that made Miranda forget to breathe.

"We'll need bowls, and more chopsticks." Andrea said. She had already absconded with two chopsticks to pull her hair up with, and looked charming with her messy up-do and in her ultra casual clothes.

Miranda released Andrea and moved to find the requested items, quickly setting the kitchen island with bowls and chopsticks, keeping an eye on what Andrea was doing as she moved. The stir fry appeared to be done, but now her lover was fussing over a teapot, of all things.

Miranda also observed her lover loading the dishwasher and running a sink full of hot sudsy water at the same time. Realising that Andrea was cleaning up as she cooked, Miranda stepped in to help. A small smile from Andrea was her reward.

"I don't want to take too much time after we eat to clean up." Andrea had said as she moved the food off the gas burner and had wiped the countertop, her movements efficient and quick.

Right now, aside from the wok and the teapot, it barely looked as if the kitchen had been used at all. There was something to be said about the efficiently with which Andrea did things. However, it was time to eat and so with little preamble but some delightful flare, Andrea served the food, pilling their bowls high and setting them down.

"Time to eat!" Andrea announced, her eyes dancing as she poured tea and sat down. Miranda felt a lightness in her heart when she sat down and looked at the tableau in front of her. This was perfect, and the whole thing was augmented by the thrum of arousal that was coursing through her body.

"I love you." Miranda said softly. Andrea smiled brilliantly at her and nodded at her. "I love you too, Miranda. Now, let's eat!" She replied happily.

Yes, it was perfect...

* * *

After their dinner, both Miranda and Andy had decided that they really needed to get some work done. So, with immediate appetites satisfied, they settled into Miranda's office and spend time doing the mundane things that being a boos entailed.

Andy found herself looking over the contract with the Dalton school. It was to revise their security plan and system. Some of her senior agents would take care of the legwork and the needed details, but everything always went across Andy's desk first.

It looked good. Not too overwrought, or over thought. Nothing sinister or weird like jack booted thugs wandering hallways, or metal detectors, but enough security and surveillance and backup to make things much less easy to breach in the future.

Once had been enough, thank you very much. Andy could feel her ribs shift when she reached for her phone and the slight twinge reminded her of just how important this contract was. Quickly opening her email, she fired off a note to the agent in charge giving her go ahead and then put away the paperwork.

"How do you feel about me making one of the spare rooms in this place into an office for you?" Miranda said out of the blue. Andy turned to look at her lover in surprise. It was obviously something that Miranda had been thinking about for a while now, or she would not have said it.

"An office?" Andy repeated. In all honesty, she had been thinking about buying the adjacent space in her loft apartment and installing a small guestroom and a second bathroom.

She would welcome even extended visits from Miranda and her children, but it was not very practical with her current arrangement. Now Miranda was suggesting this. Interesting.

"Yes. I was also thinking of putting in a home gym. Someplace where you can workout, where I can workout. Where even the girls could do something aside from that blessed Wii thing they like so much." Miranda was looking at Andy over her glasses as she spoke.

"I assume you have made up some plans." Andy said in a matter of fact way, moving towards Miranda's desk. Of course she had.

Miranda rummaged briefly on her desk and handed Andy a folder without saying a word. Andy took it, and flipped it open. Her trained eyes instantly taking in the layout, form and functions of the modifications that Miranda had been musing over.

"This is very impressive, Miranda. Are you sure you would want to do this?" Andy said as she glanced at the second page. Miranda would not have suggested it if she was not sure of it, of course. But still, Andy wanted to talk about it.

"Yes. I am sure." Miranda said, rising from her seat and moving around her desk to stand closer to Andy. "I know I want you in my life, and I want to make it so that you can be here without having to cramp yourself on my coffee table, or into one of my drawers." Andy nodded in understanding, her heart warming.

Yes, she would make arrangements to buy the space next to hers tomorrow, and she would put into motions remodelling at once. A guestroom with adjacent bathroom. It would mean that Miranda could bring her children over to stay sometimes and the room could also serve as an office, if she designed it well. Good idea.

"I like this idea, Miranda. Do you need my help with making anything happen?" Andy said finally, caressing Miranda's cheek lightly.

"No." The answer was simple and definite. As Andy expected. She was not disappointed though. It was Miranda's house, after all.

* * *

A week had passed since Miranda had made the suggestion of making an office and a gym in her home. Miranda had contracted the best of the best, and at no small cost either and now only the detailing of the operation remained. That and the expansion of her closet.

She wanted to give Andrea the opportunity to hang some of her suits and a small built-in dresser would ensure she had space for other things. Miranda was inordinately pleased with herself. She was also happy, this meant that it would no longer seem that Andrea was transient, or living out of a suitcase when she was visiting Miranda.

The one thing that Andrea had requested, was that someplace in the office or the closet there would be a secure space where she could put especially her weapons. Miranda was aware of just how much weaponry Andrea was obliged to haul around, so it was not at all unreasonable.

Miranda had a company install an upright safe behind the expansion and thought that Andrea would be pleased with the result. Right now, Miranda was on the way to Andrea's apartment. She had not seen her lover in three days and a phone call to Louise had confirmed that Andrea was at home, apparently working on some project.

Determined to see her, Miranda impatiently waited for the elevator to arrive at the top floor. It had been three days and it felt like forever. Finally she arrived at Andrea's door and using the keys that Andrea had given her some time ago, Miranda let herself in.

Miranda had returned the favour and Andrea could now let herself into Miranda's home with equal ease. Not that lack of keys had stopped Andrea before, though. A wall of sound greeted her when she stepped in and closed the door behind her. Andrea was obviously listening to music. The high fidelity sound system was of superb quality, Miranda had to admit.

But where was Andrea?

Setting down her bag and removing her coat, Miranda moved into the apartment and was immediately struck by the fact that something was very different. There was a, new room? Curiosity spurred Miranda forward and a moment later she was staring at something that made her forget to breathe.

Wearing a paint splattered pair of sweats and a tight white tank top, which was equally paint splattered, Andrea was painting the wall of a room that Miranda had never seen before. There were drop cloths on the floor and over furniture in the room, so the details escaped Miranda, but still, this was something new.

"Andrea." Miranda said in a voice just barely loud enough to carry over the music. Andrea jumped a foot off the ground and Miranda privately congratulated herself at having actually snuck up on her lover for once.

Brown eyes turned towards her and a goofy smile spread its way across Andrea's face. "Miranda!" She almost shouted, putting down her paint roller and moving towards Miranda.

"Let me turn the music off." Andrea said, moving carefully around Miranda so as not to get paint on her and a moment later there was silence.

"What are you doing here?" Andrea asked. Miranda raised an eyebrow and glanced at the room. "Don't you think I should be asking you that, Andrea?" Miranda countered gently.

Something akin to a blush crawled up Andrea's neck. "It was supposed to be a surprise." She said adorably. "It's a guestroom-cum-office." Andrea continued, wiping her hand across her face and leaving a smear of paint. Miranda started to feel hot at the sight of her lover so at ease and relaxed. And so paint covered.

"For when you are here and so when the girls come, they can actually stay. I wanted to do this so that, well. You know." Andrea trailed off and Miranda felt something clench pleasantly in her chest.

She felt loved. Adored actually.

"Yes. I know." Miranda whispered. "Need some help to finish?" She asked, wondering if Andrea had something suitable for her to paint in.

Brown eyes widened in slight surprise and then Andrea nodded. "Come to the bedroom, I will find you something to wear and something to cover your hair with." There was a pleased note in Andrea's voice and somehow Miranda found herself looking forward to painting a wall with her lover.

Would the wonders of love never cease?

* * *

Andy had seen Miranda in all sort of clothes in the time they had known each other. Couture, semi-casual wear, business wear, to name a few kinds. She had not, however, ever seen Miranda in an old pair of jeans which were worn and faded in all the right places and barely holding together. Or a long sleeved tee shirt that had seen better days, but that at one point had proudly advertised an affiliation to Pepsi.

Miranda's pristine hair was tucked into a beaten up baseball cap that Andy had acquired when she had been on college. The overall effect was stunning. Only Miranda Priestly would make it look this good. The imperiousness of her lover was just awe inspiring.

As was her beauty.

Cool blue eyes turned towards her, as if noticing Andy's intense regard. Andy felt a slight blush colour her ears and neck. Miranda looked pleased at it before she returned to regard the wall in front of her with the same intensity that she gave the book, or a layout. Or pretty much anything else in her life that she did.

Andy felt wet and hot looking at her. Hopeful this would not take too long. It was just the matter of a wall, putting in the baseboards and then cleaning up. A snap, provided that Andy could keep her hands to herself, that is.

"Why are you doing this yourself?" Miranda asked as she dipped her paintbrush into the bucket of paint and crouched to paint the wall near the floor. Andy eyed the strip of skin that was exposed on Miranda's back with hungry eyes.

"I had contractors do the major things. You know, break the wall, build the room. Do security. The big stuff. But I know how to paint and lay baseboards and ceiling trim." Andy said, dipping her roller into the tray at her feet and starting to work once more on the wall in front of her.

"Yes, but why?" Miranda pressed, genuine curiosity colouring her voice. Andy considered how to answer the question.

"I am very wealthy, Miranda. We don't normally discuss money I know, but for this example I will make an exception. I am very wealthy because I worked hard, invested well, and am the best at what I do. But, I am also very wealthy because I do not spend as much as I make. Because I have lot lost touch with the world." Andy said softly, moving along the wall. Miranda was silent, but Andy could practically hear her lover's brain ticking over with thoughts.

"Also, I just like doing things like this. When I bought this place, I did the same thing. Had the professionals do the heavy stuff and the stuff that required expertise like plumbing and electricity. But I painted and laid the trim boards and lacquered the bricks and so on." Andy said. It was true, she had spent many evenings and weekends working to make the spacious apartment her own. She had also learned a lot about herself in the process.

"I see." Miranda finally said. Andy wondered if she did indeed see. Probably. Miranda was not a stupid woman by any stretch of the imagination. And like Andy, she was a self made woman. They had both boot strapped their way to where they are today.

With the two of them working, the painting was done quickly and while Miranda uncovered furniture and gathered drop cloths, Andy started to lay the baseboards. It was a simple matter of slotting them into place and using fine brass nails to hold them into place.

By the time Andy had moved to the ceiling trim, she was so absorbed in what she was doing she had lost track of Miranda. Her lover had finished gathering things into large black trash bags and had mumbled something before disappearing into the main part of the apartment.

It was not until Andy was actually packing up tools and gathering the leftover bits and pieces that she became aware of a very nice smell coming from someplace. Quickly setting aside her task, Andy hopped into the living room and looked around. Miranda looked up from what she was doing in the kitchen and smiled.

"Hungry?" She asked. Miranda had removed the baseball cap and was now looking simply divine. Andy felt a flash of heat in her limbs as she walked closer to see what was going on.

"Starving." Andy said. Miranda's eyes narrowed slightly. She had obviously caught onto Andy's tone of voice. Andy was hungry for more than just food, after all.

"I ordered in Thai food. You had a drawer full of menus." Miranda said, waving at the island in Andy's kitchen. It was more suited for their potentially paint splattered selves that the more formal table a few feet away from the kitchen.

"Perfect." Andy said, feeling her mouth water in anticipation.

* * *

Watching Andrea eat was something that Miranda secretly enjoyed. It gave a fine show of those wonderful hands, to start with. Also, Andrea enjoyed food, so it was always a pleasure to eat with her. It helped that she had absolutely impeccable table manners as well.

A raid on Andrea's refrigerator had yielded suitable refreshments, and now as they sat comfortably on the stools that abutted the kitchen island, Miranda found herself doing something she had not done in years. She was drinking beer. Of all things. Not just any beer though, rather it seemed to be some imported German variety. In any case, it actually worked quite well with the Thai food that they had just consumed.

"I will have someone come and take away the trash tomorrow. Then it is just a matter of little things. Stocking the bathroom, vacuuming. Putting something interesting on the walls. To make it more welcoming." Andrea was talking about her home improvement project, of course.

It was charming to see this side of her lover. The human woman behind the seeming invincible bodyguard that Andrea normally was. Miranda had seen Andrea's human side before, but never in this context, though. It was delicious.

"You have something in mind, for the walls?" Miranda asked, privately curious as to how Andrea might decorate a guestroom that would double as an office if need be.

"A few. It will need to be peaceful though." Andrea supplied, taking a sip of her beer and leaning onto her elbows. Miranda looked down the tank top that Andrea wore into the cleavage that she so coveted.

Delicious indeed.

Miranda stood up, suddenly no longer caring about the guestroom or about what it may or may not contain when it was done. She wanted Andrea and she would have her, now.

Andrea was absorbed in her thoughts and in her beer, so she did not immediately notice Miranda circle the island and come to stand behind her. That is, until Miranda wrapped her arms around her lover and kissed the delicate skin on the nape of Andrea's neck.

"Oh." Andrea said, lowering her head and wrapping her hands around Miranda's forearms where they held her.

Moving her mouth along Andrea's hairline, Miranda kissed the spot just behind Andrea's ear. This elicited a gasp from Andrea and Miranda could feel fire ignite inside of herself. She pushed up the tank top that Andrea wore and caressed the breasts she had just been spying on a few moments before. Andrea's hands tightened around her arms and Miranda felt a rush of arousal overwhelm her.

"I want you so much, Andrea." Miranda whispered into her lover's ear. It did not matter that she needed to look at work that she had brought along from the office. It did not matter that she had paint on her arms, or that leftovers were scattered across the countertop in front of them.

She wanted Andrea, and she would have her wish.

Miranda slid her hand down Andrea's flat abdomen, teasing it past the elastic waist of the sweat pants she wore to the edge of Andrea's panties. Miranda could feel her lover's breath quicken as she slid her fingers past the last barrier into coarse hairs. Andrea opened her legs a little and leaned back into Miranda.

"Kiss my neck." The words were spoken in a low husk. Miranda closed her eyes and bit her lip. She loved it when Andrea made specific requests. It drove her wild.

Moving her mouth to kiss and suckle on Andrea's neck, Miranda moved her hand into copious moisture that was between Andrea's legs. Andrea moaned deeply, tilting her head to give Miranda better access even as she tilted her hips forward to meet the movements of Miranda's hand. Miranda could feel her mind glazing over with lust as the moved as one. So beautiful. Andrea was so beautiful.

Too soon, Andrea was sighing and gasping, her body trembling to herald her climax. Miranda could feel her own body clench in sympathetic anticipation. When Andrea came, Miranda bit down on the elegant shoulder under her mouth and a cry erupted from Andrea's throat. It was like pouring oil onto a fire, Miranda felt her primitive self reacting, revelling in the experience and roaring its triumph.

"I love you." Miranda whispered as she held Andrea wrapped up tightly and stilled her fingers. Andrea turned her head to regard Miranda, there was something wild in her eyes and Miranda could feel her own arousal heightening even more.

"I love you. So much, Miranda." Andrea said in a voice that was almost a purr. Miranda resisted the urge to preen as she disentangled her hands from Andrea and tugged her lover to her feet.

It was time to continue this in the bedroom...

* * *

The ringing of a phone barely penetrated Andy's consciousness as she worked at the buttons that held paint splattered jeans up. She wanted them off Miranda, and wanted them gone sooner, rather than later. It was only when the ring became incessant, that Andy finally looked around in barely concealed frustration.

"It's mine." Miranda whispered, reaching over to her bag and pulling out her phone. "I have to take this, damn it." Miranda hissed as Andy kissed her belly just above her hipbone.

"You do that." Andy said softly, finally managing to undo the jeans. The tee shirt that Miranda had been wearing had been discarded some time ago. Andy had no idea where. Nor did she care.

"Emily." Miranda said in a dangerous voice into her phone. Andy smiled against perfect breasts. If only Emily knew what was going on at this end of the phone call.

Miranda arched into Andy when Andy sucked a nipple into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue. Miranda's free hand snuck into her hair and pulled her close. "Tell Irv that it will cost what it will cost. We always break even in the end. This will be no exception." Miranda said with deathly calm into the phone.

Andy bit down on Miranda's nipple just before she finished speaking and felt a thrill surge through her own body at the sheer amount of self control Miranda was exhibiting. Andy could smell her lover's arousal, could feel her heartbeat. Taste the sweat on Miranda's skin.

It was intoxicating...

When Miranda sat down heavily on the edge of Andy's bed, she managed to drag Andy down with her. Now kneeling between Miranda's legs, Andy took the opportunity to kiss down Miranda's flawless skin, she whorled her tongue into a perfect navel. Her lover shivered and the hand that had been so controlled as it caressed her hair, stiffened.

Andy moved lower, her lips brushing downward. Miranda was playing along, despite the conversation she was so blithely holding with Emily on the phone. Andy pressed her thighs apart and without preamble, pressed her mouth and tongue into Miranda. The effect was immediate. Miranda jerked against Andy, and her hips started to move. All the while her voice remained perfectly calm.

"No, I don't want to talk to him. You know what to do, Emily. Give me Nigel." Miranda's words surprised Andy. It seemed that her lover wanted to prolong this game.

Arousal burned in Andy as she decided to get Miranda to come while she was on the phone. "Yes. Nigel..." Andy tuned whatever Miranda said next out as she focused. Lifting a hand from the edge of the bed, Andy gently slid a finger into Miranda and opened her mouth wider.

Miranda seemed to melt against her. Andy could tell that it was only a matter of moments, if that. Gently sliding a second finger in, Andy moaned and felt muscles clench around her fingers as Miranda almost yanked on her hair.

Then, Miranda came. Pushing against Andy's mouth, her legs shaking as she maintained almost perfect modulation in her conversation with Nigel. "Yes, that is fine. You take care of it. That's all." The words were abrupt, but Andy knew that Nigel would think nothing of it.

Miranda dropped her phone and pulled Andy's head closer to her body. "Fuck." Andy grinned. It was rare for Miranda's to use profanity. Andy supposed this was an exceptional situation. When Miranda collapsed backwards on the bed, Andy extracted herself gently and clambered up onto the bed to pull Miranda into her arms.

"I'm going to get you for that. Someday." Miranda announced in a voice that sounded well fucked. Andy smiled and kissed a perfect cheek and pulled Miranda tighter to her. "I can't wait." Andy whispered, feeling a sense of bliss envelop her as they caught their breath.

* * *

The smell of coffee woke Miranda up. Looking around she remembered the previous night. She had stayed up late talking with Andrea, holding her, and kissing her. They had made love again later, with a soft gentleness that had caused Miranda to cry silently while Andrea had held her, loved her. Miranda sighed in contentment as she thought about it.

Rising from the bed, Miranda pulled on Andrea's robe and made her way towards the main living area. The first thing she noticed was that all the trash and building detritus was gone. Every last scrap. The second thing she noticed was the fact that Andrea was carrying what looked like breakfast to the table.

"Good morning." Andrea said softly, pulling out a chair for Miranda. Charmed, Miranda sat down and a moment later was served eggs, coffee, toast, and juice.

"You make me feel so loved." Miranda said softly, quite without intending to. Andrea smiled one of her brilliant, if rare smiles. "You are loved, Miranda." Andrea whispered. Miranda knew this, with certainty.

"You've been busy this morning..." Miranda said by way of conversational gambit as she took a sip of her coffee and waited for Andrea to come to the table.

"Yeah. I don't like mess, and it was done. The fine tuning and so on, I will do as soon as I order the needed items. But now at least, the main part is done." Andrea said as she sat down near Miranda with her own plate of food. The same thing that Miranda was having, but there was more of it.

It made sense. Andrea had an intensely physical job. "I love you. I know I just say it a lot, but I do." Miranda said, brushing her fingers through her lover's sable coloured hair.

"You can never say that too much to me, Miranda. I love you, too. So much. It is like you complete me." Andrea said almost shyly. Miranda smiled into her coffee.

"I would like you to come with me to this party I have to go to for work." Miranda said after they had eaten in comfortable silence for a while. Andrea looked up at her with eyes full of questions.

"As my date. Not as my bodyguard or driver." Miranda added, feeling her nerves flutter in anticipation of Andrea's reaction. She had been thinking about this for a long time. It was time. High time. Past time.

"I'd love to." Andrea said immediately. Miranda felt her libido stir. One of the sexiest things about her lover, was the sheer amount of confidence she exuded. Shifting, Miranda offered Andrea a smile.

"Good. It is in three weeks." Miranda pushed aside her plate as she spoke and looked at Andrea. She wanted her lover to wear a dress, or a gown. Not that Andrea did not look simply ravishing in her business clothes, but she would look devastating in something less formal seeming, and more dressy.

Also, it was a ball. It was about fashion.

"Yes, Miranda. I'll wear a dress, or something." Andrea said with a laugh. Miranda frowned slightly. "How did you know what I was thinking? Is mind reading on your list of qualifications, or something?" Miranda was perplexed but also amused.

"Only your mind, my lovely. Only yours." Andrea replied with an enigmatic look on her face and a wink. Miranda was charmed.

"I would like you to come by tonight. The girls would love to see you. Whenever you get off work is fine, just let yourself in." Miranda said. The renovations were done and Miranda wanted her lover to see them. She also simply wanted her lover around. She hoped the timing was good.

"Sure. I would love to see them, and you know I always want to see you. I'll come by as soon as I can. Not sure exactly when, but as soon as I can." Miranda nodded in satisfaction at the words.

Perfect.

* * *

"She wants me, as her bodyguard?" Andy asked Louise, her tone dangerous. Louise had the good grace to look slightly startled. Andy would have been amused, had the situation not been so irritating.

Andy had arrived to work in an excellent mood. Spending the previous evening with Miranda and sharing breakfast with her had been a delight. Now this. Damn it.

"Only for the day. She is leaving tonight." Louise extrapolated. Andy pursed her lips in displeasure.

"Is she aware of who I am?" Andy said, twirling a pencil in her fingers and waving Louise towards a chair. "You really need to take it easy when I get mad. Just so you know, ok?" Andy said softly. Louise would learn, of course, but no harm in occasionally reminding her.

"Yes. That is why she requested you. I told her that you do not work on requests unless a previous client is asking and you have the time. She did not listen." Andy listened to her agent talk and thought about the situation.

"Well, my dear second in command. It is your job to make her listen. I am booked for today anyway. You know I am escorting the D.A. to and from court and that she is an old friend of mine. She will not abide with official protection when the eye of the public is watching." Andy shifted in her seat. She had to get going soon. She needed to go pick up her client, after all...

"I know, Andy. I just wanted to let you know what was going on. She might try to call you directly, after all." Andy shorted at the words and closed her laptop. There were no emails that demanded her immediate attention just now.

"If you are free, you can guard her, you know. It seems she wants a high ranking agent. Also, it would be good to have her as a client. Filthy rich. You go make pretty with her, and you never know, she could be an occasional golden calf for you and the company." Andy said, knowing that Louise was seeking her permission. Her second in command had a lot to learn, but was thankfully picking up on things quickly.

Andy had a second in command specifically to spread decision making and high level administrative duties out. If Andy was not available, Louise was authorised to authorise anything except for about a dozen things that she would gradually be given the authority to do as she expanded her knowledge base and command style.

Louise nodded and rose to her feet. "Be available. I will be in court all day. No phone calls allowed." Andy reminded Louise and rose to get ready as well. Duty called, after all. The city of New York was paying her salary today and Andy would give them their money's worth.

Thankfully, this was the final day of court before deliberations. It had filled in the gaps nicely and the hours were regular, but Andy was looking forward to putting this job away and moving on to other things.

The D.A. had requested her specifically, and as they had a history and the powerful woman tacked on a suitable commission to the tab from the city, Andy had agreed. It would be a while before she agreed to anything like this again, though.

Stopping by the supply area, Andy grabbed a city kit in case it was needed, and then signed herself on duty at a computer monitor. It would tell any agent who looked for her, where she might be fund and what she was doing. It was all in coded battle language though, in case the system was ever hacked or compromised.

In moments, Andy was roaring out of the garage, her full focus on the task at hand. She only hoped that everything would be on time today, she had places to be this evening, after all.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon and Miranda was at a photo shoot when Emily appeared at her elbow. Miranda could see that Emily needed to talk to her and Miranda also knew that her assistant would not interrupt her at such a time unless it was vitally important. So it was either about her daughters, or about Andrea.

Miranda moved away from the perimeter of the photo shoot and turned demanding eyes on Emily. "What?" She snapped. Emily did not cringe or even blink.Good girl.

"I got a message from Andrea Sachs. She was unable to reach you." Emily said, handing over her phone with the message open. Miranda took the phone and pulled out her reading glasses, peering at the screen intently.

_There has been an incident at the courthouse where I was working today. Please tell Miranda that I will be delayed this evening, but that I will be coming. Also, please tell her that I am not injured. Thank you, Emily._

_\- Andy_

"Find out what happened there. At once." Miranda said, handing the phone back to Emily. "That's all." She added and then turned on her own phone, keeping half an eye on the photo shoot. Thankfully it was all pretty standard and the kinks had been ironed out already. She could take the time to check her messages.

Andrea had left a voicemail, sounding harried but normal. Miranda sighed in relief. Her lover was fine, but something had happened. Miranda was dying to know what, but it would have to wait. She turned her attention back to the photo shoot and counted the minutes. Emily had better find something to satisfy her curiosity soon.

Half an hour passed and Miranda forced herself to pay attention even though her mind was focused on other things. Finally Emily reappeared, her face flushed like she had been running. Miranda extricated herself again and Emily joined her.

"An attempt was made on the District Attorney's life. Andrea Sachs was able to get the D.A. to safety. They think that the perpetrators were hoping for a mistrial. I called her office. Apparently they have standing orders to give information out if you ask for it." Emily paused to glance at her notes and Miranda felt her insides clench. It was a fact of life that her lover had a dangerous job. It did not mean that she had to like it, though.

"Andrea is unhurt. Not even a scuffed shoe, apparently. She took down two attackers, one is critically injured, the other was pronounced dead at the scene. The closing arguments have been made and the jury is deliberating." Emily continued. Miranda nodded, glancing over at the photo shoot. It seemed to be under control.

"They will question the D.A. and Andrea and then Andrea will hand over the protection duty to the Police Department and come to the townhouse." Emily concluded, opening a new page of her notebook and waiting with her pencil poised.

"Thank you." Miranda said in a low voice. Emily nodded, her eyes telling Miranda all she needed to know.

"Make sure that the renovations and cleaning of the townhouse are finished. Have that steak restaurant that Andrea likes so much ready to deliver. See to it that the book arrives at a good hour, and be ready to reschedule things if needed. That's all." Emily nodded and moved away to fulfil Miranda's wishes.

Now it was just a matter of waiting. Miranda hated waiting. She wanted to be with Andrea now. Focusing back on her work, Miranda willed time to go faster and tried not be too distracted.

Thank goodness Andrea was not hurt. Miranda could not bear the thought. Again she wished that her lover had a safer line of work, but this was what Andrea did. Miranda would try to accept it. Love conquered all, or so they said anyway. Miranda was determined to put that cliche into action, no matter what.

She loved Andrea, that was all there was to it!

* * *

"I want him charged to the fullest extent of the law when he is fit for court." Andy listened to the D.A. talk to someone at the hospital. It was almost time for her to hand this client off to other protectors for the evening and also for the rest of the case. Thankfully.

Today had been close. Too close. The D.A. had thankfully agreed to her methods, but the fact remained that the prosecutors of the city were far too vulnerable. Maybe Andy could persuade the D.A.'s office to allow her company to consult on a more manageable security arrangement.

"Are you ok?" Andy turned towards the woman she had been guarding. There was a bandage on her face, and her clothes were scuffed. Aside from that, she was unharmed.

"Yes. I am. You cushioned my impact, remember?" Andy smiled slightly and almost sighed with relief when the woman chuckled slightly. That was always a good sign. The D.A. might need to be in court tomorrow, so she would need her marbles about her.

"Your protectors have arrived. Remember what I taught you and what I told you, and you will be fine." Andy advised before turning towards the two plain clothes detectives that had walked up. They seemed to be competent looking, and both of them were packing serious heat.

"Thank you, again. Andy." Andy nodded at the words and made her departure. She did not want to talk to anymore police. She wanted to be at Miranda's townhouse, and heaven help anyone who stood in her way now. It had been a long day, her ribs were aching slightly, and she was tired.

No sooner had she arrived in the parking lot of the hospital when she was confronted by a woman who was very familiar, even though Andy had never met her before. The client who had wanted her services for the day.

"I requested you as my bodyguard, Sachs. You refused and I had to settle for a substitute. How do you justify that?" The woman said. Andy sighed and felt her blood begin to boil.

"Let me explain this in using simple words, ok? The woman who protected you today while you shopped, is one of the very best bodyguards in the country. She is worth a thousand of you. Heaven knows why she availed herself to you, but rest assured, it was her choice." Andy paused for breath, watching with satisfaction as the woman paled.

"Yes. She volunteered. As to how I can justify anything I do. I pick my clients, my clients do not pick me. You would do well to remember that in the future. And before you get it into your head that you will try to black ball me, or start rumours, or hit the tabloids, let me remind you of a few things." Andy said, feeling her temper start to get under control again. It helped that the woman was cringing of course.

"I have protected some of the most powerful people in the world. You do not even rank in the top one thousand. Also, I have lawyers and I am happy to use them. And last but not least, I have a friend who would be happy to make sure that the only thing you will write in the future is obituaries for some small coal mining town in West Virginia." Andy finished. She quite like West Virginia, actually, but that was beside the point in this conversation.

"Please feel free to use the services of my agent again. As I said, she is one of the very best and as long as you pay the going rate, I have no objections. Good day to you." With the final words, Andy brushed past the now silent woman and walked towards her car.

It was unlikely that the woman would use Louise again, and it was improbable that she would cause any problems. The later was a pity, Andy felt a malicious slither of pleasure at the thought of crushing the idiot like a bug. She doubted Louise would mind terribly at not having to deal with the woman again, either.

* * *

It was almost seven in the evening by the time Miranda heard the key in the front door. Deciding that all three of them should not mob Andrea at the same time, Miranda remained in the sitting room while the girls raced to greet her.

Hearing her lover murmur in a low voice to them was comforting. It made Miranda feel like she had a family aside from her children. Andrea truly cared for them and that alone was a reason that the two of them were having such a successful love affair. Of this Miranda was quite certain.

Rising to her feet, Miranda timed her arrived at the doorway to coincide with Andrea's arrival. One look at her lover when she came into view caused Miranda's heart to wrench in her chest. Andrea looked exhausted.

"Come here." Miranda ordered, enveloping Andrea into a hug and holding her tight. Cassidy and Caroline were standing behind Andrea and Miranda motioned to them to also give Andrea a hug as well. They immediately complied and Miranda could feel her lover relax.

"Sit." Miranda ordered, taking Andrea's jacket from her shoulder and holding her hand out for the weapons harness that Andrea had strapped around her waist.

When Andrea had complied, Miranda turned to her children. "Why don't you go fetch Andrea's dinner and she can eat it here at the coffee table, so she does not have to move. I'll be back in a few minutes." The girls raced off to do her bidding and Miranda left to carry the clothes and weapons to her bedroom.

Hopefully food and getting off her feet, would perk her lover up. Miranda was saying to know what had happened today but Andrea was obviously almost dead from fatigue, she would wait if needed. All night, if needed.

By the time Miranda returned to the sitting room, Andrea was eating and talking with the girls. Miranda took a seat an contented herself with watching the three most important people in the world to her, interact with each other.

Her lover polished off her dinner and her desert in short order and was not sitting back against the sofa, with her tea cooling in front of her. She looked almost human. "How are you?" Miranda asked.

Caroline and Cassidy were piled against her sides, looking much like a paid of sleepy puppies. It was adorable. "Fine now that I am here. I was not hurt today. The D.A. will be fine." It was clear that Andrea was editing herself for the sake of the children. But it was not necessary.

"You can go into details. I don't want the girls to be oblivious to the world until it runs them over." Miranda said softly, her eyes meeting Andrea's.

"The second assassin will pull through, though I doubt he will ever see the light of day again. I have been cleared of any wrong doing with regards to the first one. Of course it helped that I was defending the D.A. and that it was their stupid security problems that made things so easy for the attackers." Andrea ran her fingers through Caroline and Cassidy's hair as she spoke.

Hands that in the time Miranda had know Andrea, had been responsible for the deaths of two people. Sometimes Miranda wondered what her lover's total kill count was. She was uncertain she actually wanted to know, but if Andrea ever told her, Miranda had vowed not to react badly to it.

There were a few things that Miranda was certain of. One of them was Andrea's lover for her. The other, was that Andrea was by nature not someone who would ever waste a life unless she had no other choice. Focusing once more on her lover, Miranda nodded her head and hoped that Andrea would continue.

"Then, when I left the hospital, there was this woman who was quite upset that I had refused her as a client. I think she was unclear of the concept of how I work. I set her straight. In no uncertain terms." Andrea said softly, laughing. "I even mentioned that I had a friend who would be happy to ruin her writing career, if needed." Miranda perked up at the words.

She would do anything to defend Andrea. Ruining the career of some upstart writer who had gotten in her lover's face would be a pleasure. It also pleased her that Andrea had said as much to the annoying woman's face. Very pleased...

"Who was she?" Miranda inquired lightly. Andrea smiled at her. "If she does not take the hint, or if she become a problem, you will be the first to know. Believe me, I want you to ruin her if she so much as breathes in the wrong tone of voice." Miranda smiled in kind at the words. She suspected that her own smile was more vicious than Andrea's, though.

"Good." Miranda said, and rose to her feet. "The girls and I want to show you something, are you up to it?" Miranda asked. Caroline and Cassidy immediately jumped to their feet and started to haul Andrea to her feet.

"Of course!" Andrea said with a laugh and allowed herself to be led out of the room. Miranda headed for the gym to start with. The closets in her bedroom and the study, would come later, in private. The girls continued to pull an unresisting Andrea down the hallway, and Miranda could not help but smile.

Domesticity was a type of bliss, it seemed. Who would have though it?

* * *

Miranda had been up to something, of this Andy was aware, but of exactly what that thing had been, she was unsure. Still, it was fun to be led by the twins to wherever they were going.

When Miranda stepped aside at a doorway Andy raised an eyebrow. "Close your eyes." Caroline said and Cassidy seemed to be in cahoots with her, so Andy obliged.

Small hands guided her, and even with her eyes closed Andy could sense that the space they had just walked into did not contain furniture. It smelled of oil, vinyl, foam. It smelled like a gym.

Andy reminded herself to be surprised and then on Caroline's behest, she opened her eyes and looked around, a huge smile on her face. "Wow. This is awesome!" Andy exclaimed. The girls smiled and when Andy glanced at Miranda, she could tell that her lover was pleased.

"Come on, Andy." A tug at her arm and Andy was soon enveloped in explaining the equipment to her young charges as Miranda disappeared into another part of the house.

Really, it was just the basics. Free weights, a few benches, and some other equipment devoted to making sits ups and push ups and so on, more ergonomic to do. The room's main feature was its padded floor space. Lots of room to do many things, actually. Yoga, Pilates, Martial Arts, and then conventional things, like jump rope.

The possibilities were endless. Andy walked over to the stereo system as the girls toyed with the sit up bench. Nice, music even. Andy suspected that the wall of the room had added sound insulation as well. Excellent. Now she had a place to teach the girls.

However, it was pretty clear that the reason for the room was to give Andy a space to workout in. Being in shape was integral to her job and by doing this, Miranda had made it possible for Andy to spend more time at the townhouse. It was a deeply touching gesture.

Andy intended to put it into use by teaching the girls something more than what the Wii could offer. "Girls. Homework." Miranda was once more by the door. The girls looked up and then looked at Andy, who nodded at them in encouragement. They scampered off leaving Miranda alone with Andy.

"You like it?" Miranda asked, her face soft and open. Andy felt privileged to be able to witness this side of Miranda.

"It's great. Perfect, actually." Andy said, carefully setting down the weight she had been handling into its place and moving towards Miranda.

"Somehow I get the feeling that there is more to this, renovation than this, though." Andy said as she wrapped her arms around Miranda and laid her head on her lover's shoulder.

God, she was tired.

"Yes. Now come along. Let's get the tour done and then get you to a bath and to bed. You look dead on your feet." Miranda said, taking her turn at pulling Andy by the arm.

As if Andy would ever resist Miranda. Not likely.

* * *

By the time they arrived at the bedroom, Miranda was full of nervous anticipation. Pulling her lover into the room, Miranda prodded her towards the closet and opened it up.

"Here we go. A place for your clothes and your weapons. That way you don't have to plan on staying the weekend, or nor do you have to get up at some ungodly hour to go home and change, if you stay the night." Miranda found that she felt almost shy as Andrea stepped into the space to inspect it.

Miranda had never done anything like this before. Made such an effort to include lover in her life and in her home. She watched as Andrea inspected the safe with a look of satisfaction in her face.

"Thank you, Miranda." Andrea finally said, moving to embrace her. Miranda sighed in satisfaction.

"Well, even before you added the guestroom to your place, you made an addition to your closet for me. This is the least I could do in return." Miranda said warmly. It was true. Andrea had, almost at once, made her storage spaces larger so that Miranda could in fact, stay the night or even the weekend without trouble.

"I have one more thing to show you, but first, let me start a bath running." Miranda moved towards the master bathroom, leaving Andrea to absorb the changes to the closet for a few more minutes.

In the bathroom, Miranda quickly set the rub to fill and made sure that fluffy towels and candles were at hand, before she hurried back to Andrea, finding her sitting on the bed with a look of anticipation and fatigue on her face.

"Come, this will take but a minute and the tub needs to fill anyway." Miranda prompted and Andrea rose to her feet, walking in her socks now and she had also un-tucked her shirt.

As promised a minute or two later, Miranda led the way into a small study. It contained a desk, a bookshelf, and a slightly more comfortable chair to sit at ease in. A tiny window looked out over the backyard and the whole space was intimate and close.

"This is for you." Miranda said, hoping that Andrea would find it acceptable. Miranda had even installed ethernet access, knowing that Andrea was loathe to use wireless unless she had to.

"Miranda." Andrea said softly as she ran her fingers across the wooden surface of the desk and peered outside.

Taking her cue, Miranda wrapped her arms around her lover and rested her head on Andrea's back. It was divine.

"As you can see, I have designs to keep you in my life. I can't imagine my life without you. I sometimes wonder how this happened." Miranda whispered into sweet smelling hair.

Andrea turned in the circle of her arms. "I am glad it happened. I had no idea my life was so incomplete before I met you, Miranda." Andrea said softly, kissing the tip of Miranda's nose.

"Time to put you into a bath, my dear." Miranda said after a few more moments of blissful holding. Andrea nodded. "Yeah. I think I may fall asleep here otherwise. Today was brutal." Miranda looked at Andrea when she said the words.

For her seeming invincible lover to say such a thing, meant that she was truly in a bad way. Tired, sore, stressed out. Not good. "Well, let's not delay any further. Also, let's not flood the bathroom." Andrea managed a smile when Miranda said that and in another few moments, she was stripping in the bedroom in preparation for her bath.

"There is room for two." Andrea said when she was naked, and so utterly comfortable with her skin. Miranda licked her lips, feeling her libido stir. "Is there now?" Miranda said, already beginning to remove her clothing.

Andrea smiled, her eyes alight with mischief. "Yes." Miranda watched as her lover sauntered away and hurried to undress. If nothing else, it would be a delightful opportunity to be intimate and quiet with her lover, and she could prevent Andrea from drowning if she fell asleep in the tub.

* * *

The tub looked heavenly. Andy stepped in carefully and felt the hot water almost instantly seep into her weary bones. Today had been hard, too hard. Constant vigilance in an impossible situation for too many days in a row. It made Andy wonder if she wanted to continue being a bodyguard. Instinctively she knew that she would do it for as long as she was able to, but something needed to change.

The more experienced, older agents, should be focusing on things like teaching, leading, and guiding. Taking jobs when their skill set and their abilities were utilised best. Andy knew that she would not have taken this client, except they had a personal history and it would also cement business for the company in the long run.

It could have so easily ended in disaster. Reaching over to light some of the candles that were within reach, Andy leaned back into the tub and willed herself to stop thinking and to try to relax. She needed to rest in order to face tomorrow. She was with her lover. Life was good.

The sound of the door opening registered and Andy watched Miranda come into the room. "The girls are watching a movie that will occupy them for an hour or more." Miranda said softly, shedding her robe.

Andy would never tire of looking at Miranda. Naked. Clothed. Asleep. Awake. She knew that she would never tire of it. "Come." Andy said, wanting her lover to be in the tub with her already.

Miranda raised an eyebrow but complied, slipping into the tub with Andy and after a brief shuffle of limbs and body parts, they settled down in the candlelight.

"How was your day, really." Miranda inquired after a moment, her elegant hands rubbing the calf of Andy's left leg. They were seated facing each other, so talking and well, being together, was simplified.

The luxuries of a large bathroom.

"It sucked, to be honest. We'll never know what might have happened if I had no been there, but because I was there, one person died, and another person did not." Andy said, resting her head against the edge of the tub and sighing deeply.

"You saved someone today, Andrea. Think of it that way." Miranda said softly, her nimble hands moving to Andy's other leg.

Opening her eyes, Andy looked at her lover. "Yes, but I also killed someone today. The hands that you touched earlier, only hours ago, pulled a trigger that caused a human being to die. Until I get my clothes cleaned, there will be gun powder on them, possible other residue." The feeling of melancholy descended as Andy spoke. She cringed inwardly at herself. Miranda did not need to hear about this sort of nonsense.

There was a shifting in the tub and a moment later, Andy found herself with an armful of Miranda. "Andrea. You saved someone today. Having to kill someone is something I cannot imagine, but the fact remains, you saved someone." Miranda was insistent as she spoke. Andy found the fact that Miranda's very wet and very naked body was splayed out over hers to be deliciously distracting.

"I know, Miranda. It's just, so... It's frustrating. It could have been avoided if the damn prosecutors were not so concerned abut image and politics and votes and whatever." Andy ran her hands along Miranda's skin, feeling its smooth heat. A heat that matched the growing heat in her own body.

"I'll be alright. This is just fresh, you know?" Andy leaned in to kiss Miranda. Her lover responded at once and the effect was like sticking a match around dry kindling. Arousal blazed in Andy, and she could feel that Miranda was burning as well.

* * *

The bathtub was not exactly the most convenient place to do something like this, but the door had a lock and the girls were unlikely to disturb them here, of all places. Not that Miranda expected the twins to come looking for them, but it never hurt to be prepared, just in case.

After all, it was still an hour before their bedtime.

Determined to distract Andrea from her less than stellar day, Miranda adjusted their position so that she was effectively straddling Andrea's lap. They kissed, the meeting of mouths sublime in its intensity. Combined with the feel of wet skin, the candle light. Combined with the love that Miranda felt for this woman, it was magnificent.

Andrea seemed to melt under her, her tension leaving, and her body opening up. Miranda pounced, licking her tongue along sensitised skin. Andrea arched under her, her breath coming out in gasps now. Miranda never failed to marvel that she had this effect in her lover. Andrea, who was usually so reserved, so controlled, completely undone and made wild, by her. Miranda felt no small pride about it, actually.

Carefully, Miranda reached into the space between their bodies, sliding her hand downward into the warm water. Quickly, she found her goal and carefully caressed Andrea, mindful of the water itself, which could easily make her lover chafe.

Andrea seemed to be oblivious, she was clinging to Miranda and her hips were moving slightly to meet Miranda's hand. The combination of everything served to make Miranda feel like she was drunk. It was heady, powerful, beautiful. Miranda was caught off guard when one of Andrea's hands snuck in between their bodies as well.

It was only when Miranda felt gentle fingers slide into her that she realised just how off guard she was at this moment. Andrea pulled her in for a kiss. In the stillness and echoes of the bathroom, their breathing was very loud, or at least it seemed that way. The only other sound interrupting the silence was the occasional splash of water.

Oh but Andrea knew how to kiss. Miranda felt like she was drowning in sensation as her fingers caressed her lover and as she braced against the cool edge of the tub to give Andrea better access to her own body. Miranda could feel her orgasm nearing. Could sense the ratcheting up of tension in Andrea's body.

It was just a matter of minutes, or lifetimes.

"I love you." Miranda breathed against Andrea's lips as her own orgasm started to overtake her body.

Large, dark eyes looked directly at her. They seemed to see right through her and it was then that Miranda realised that Andrea was coming. The thought, the knowledge, the moment, overtook Miranda and she felt her body dissolve into pleasure. The feedback loop from Andrea completing everything.

Panting, Miranda leaned heavily against Andrea, both of the still now. Andrea nuzzled her hair and gently extracted her hand, before wrapping Miranda up tight with strong arms. It was bliss. Pure, unadulterated bliss.

"I love you, too." Andrea whispered into Miranda's hair. Miranda smiled softly. Yes, this was bliss...

* * *

By the time they had showered, it was time to put the girls to bed. While Miranda did that, Andy brushed her teeth and crawled into bed herself. She felt much better than she had when she arrived at the townhouse, but that was to be expected. Miranda and her children always cheered Andy up. Without fail...

Feeling her eyelids begin to droop, Andy made some vague mental notes about getting her apartment ready for a possible visit by the girls and Miranda and then laid out some plans about how to best utilise the new home gym and study that Miranda had put into her townhouse.

Andy decided to prop herself up on the bed, or she would fall asleep and she wanted to be awake when Miranda came back. The gym was easy. She could teach the girls self defence and get them fitter, and for herself, she could catch up on simpler workouts that were just a matter of routine.

Maybe she could also persuade Miranda to join her. The idea of a sweat soaked Miranda, wielding weights, or whatever, was very hot. Yes, definitely an option that she would pursue.

"How are you feeling now?" Miranda asked. Andy looked up. Who knows how long her lover had been standing here.

Miranda had an uncanny knack of sneaking up on her. "I am feeling much better." Andy said, patting the bed. Miranda moved over and sat down, her fingers running along Andy's arm.

"I was just thinking about the gym. How do you feel about me teaching the twins some self defence?" Andy watched her lover react as she said the words.

"I want to object, because I am loathe to think they would ever need to defend themselves. But if nothing else, life has taught me that this is not the case." Miranda said softly. "I trust you to teach them well, and I think they would love to learn from you." Miranda continued. Andy felt a smile grow inside of herself.

"And how do you feel about me teaching you some self defence?" Andy prodded. The question was, would they be able to do that, or would any such lessons devolve into making love?

"Sounds like foreplay to me." Miranda said with smile. "I was just thinking the same thing." Andy said, a wicked smirk forming on her face despite herself.

"But, in all seriousness. I suppose it can't hurt. You would teach me something that I can apply while wearing a skirt and heels, I assume?" Miranda asked after a few moments had passed.

"Oh yes. No problem. Anyway, I think mostly I like the idea of being able to protect the three of you, even when I am not here." As soon as she heard the words fall from her own lips, Andy knew it was true.

She wanted to protect Miranda and her children, and teaching them to protect themselves would definitely be a way of doing this. Tomorrow she would think up a plan of action and start to work on applying it to reality. Should be fun.

"You look exhausted, Andrea. Go to sleep. I will join you soon." Miranda whispered and stood up from the bed, obviously on her way to the bathroom.

Andy nodded sleepily. "Ok. See you soon." She said softly and felt herself begin to drift away.

* * *

When Miranda returned to the bed Andrea was asleep. Miranda smiled slightly and crawled into the bed beside her lover. She was not tired yet, but had long ago made a vow not to work in bed, or in the bedroom. So, the only other thing to do was to observe her lover and think.

Andrea immediately gravitated towards Miranda and was now looking utterly comfortable and restful. A far cry from the state that she had been in earlier this evening. Such a hard life her lover sometimes had. Miranda could barely imagine it.

Now, as she looked down at Andrea, she could not help but wonder what the future would bring. Right now, both of them had made significant inroads into making sure that the other was comfortable and happy in their respective homes. This was certainly huge.

But would they ever share a home? Miranda thought that they would, but it would not be suddenly or even soon. They were both private and independent women. Also, there was the fact that Miranda was planning to come out to the world in just a few weeks time. That would bring heat onto both of them, no matter how well it went.

Still, they were moving gradually in the direction of sharing more of their lives with each other. For this Miranda was glad. She was also glad that it as a gradual shift. She did not think that she could stand it if it was too sudden. Many failed marriages and relationships had taught her to take it easy, and not to take things for granted.

With a slight sigh, Miranda gently shimmied down in the bed and then leaned over to turn off the light. Maybe she would fall asleep and therefore get a record amount of sleep Also, right now, she just wanted to be with Andrea and to hold her.

It could have so easily gone differently today. Andrea could have been killed, or badly injured. If the winds of fortune had been slightly different, if Andrea was not so good at what she did. Or so well trained...

This brought Miranda back to the proposition that Andrea had made not too long ago. The idea of teaching her and the twins self defence. Of all the things... Still, Miranda was confident that Andrea would be a superb teacher and would make it appropriate.

The whole thing reminded Miranda yet again, that she really wanted to incorporate the urban warrior idea into a Runway spread. Maybe Andrea, or Louise could consult on it. Miranda was prepared to pay and she was pretty sure that the idea would sell magazines.

After all, war was something that sold copy, regardless of where or what it was about. However, Miranda's motivations were more complex. She wanted to give back, a little, to the fighting women of the world and hey, if it could be fashionable and sexy, more power to it.

With that thought, Miranda finally felt herself relax and start to drift towards sleep. Andrea smelled heavenly and the cadence of her sleeping was lulling Miranda into a state of somnolence. It was so easy with Andrea. So perfect...

* * *

A few days later, Andy was ready with a plan of action. It was just a matter of getting the girls to join in and of course, getting Miranda's approval as well.

In preparation for this, Andy arrived early at the townhouse and got some things ready. She had been shopping this week and now had the requisite items. It would be simplest to teach the girls a striking art such as Karate and Tae Kwon Do, and to then infuse into it other arts and self defence.

The combination would give them an ethic, a sport and the physical tools and fitness to take care of themselves. With this thought in mind, Andy was working in the gym, setting aside two bundles of clothing for the girls to use. They would need to learn to keep them clean and ironed, and it would also spare their every day clothes.

No doubt Miranda would be pleased by this.

Picking up her phone, Andy dialled Miranda's number and waited for her lover to answer. She hoped that she had timed the call well, but in any case, she only needed a few minutes to talk.

"Yes." Miranda answered, her voice neutral. Andy smiled like a loon and refrained from laughing. "Hi. I wanted to tell you that I am ready to begin teaching the girls today." Andy waited for a response. "Yes, ok. I'll see you when I get home. Have fun." Miranda said and hung up. Andy smiled. Good.

It was only half an hour later when the girls came home and only moments after that when they hurried into the gym.

"Hi there. You ready?" Andy said, looking at the two sparkling girls. They looked happy and breathless. No doubt they were also hungry, but that would need to wait. No one liked to workout on a full stomach.

"For what?" Caroline asked after a glance at Cassidy. They looked excited and curious now. "For your training to begin." Andy said brightly.

"Really?" This was Cassidy. "Yes, really." Andy said and then rose to pick up the clothes and hand them to the girls. "Go and change. The only thing you wear under these is your underwear. No jewellery, nothing in your mouth, and only soft things in your hair, ok?" Andy handed each girls pile of clothing.

"Hurry up now, I haven't got all day." Andy said when they dallied. The practically ran out and thumped up the stairs. It would be a good warm up for them.

Andy figured she had about five minutes before they returned, so she went to the kitchen and retrieved three bottles of water from the refrigerator before returning to the gym and moving over to the stereo to make sure it was in order. There would be music later, just to make things fun.

Twin footsteps pounded back into the room and Andy turned to see the twins wearing medium weight canvas pants and loose, heavyweight tee shirts. Andy was wearing a similar combination, except she was in heavyweight canvas pants. All three of then were in bright, blinding white. A good colour, as it had to be kept clean and it gave a sense of uniformity as well.

"Ok girls. Have a seat so we can talk a little first." Andy said after she checked to make sure the drawstrings of the pants were done up correctly. The girls obediently complied.

"When we are dressed like this, and we are training in here, I am the boss. You will do as I say, obey me, and work with me. Ok?" Andy knew that they would respond well to her, but it was always good for new students to know the ground rules.

"This will not be as formal as a martial arts studio, but I will expect a few things from you." Andy continued after receiving a nod from both girls. "Good posture. No swearing, or any kind of trash talk or bad language. Wait your turn. Ask me if you don't understand. And, respect." Andy did not go into details, over time the girls would pick up the needed etiquette and if it ever came to pass they started to train in an actually formal setting they would have it all down pat by then.

"Ok, up to your feet." Andy said and jumped to get feet. The girls looked at her and scrambled up. "Stand about sic feet apart and face me. Ready?" The twins nodded and Andy gave them an encouraging smile. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Curious despite herself, Miranda rushed home to see if she could catch Andrea teaching the girls. When she entered the townhouse, there was an eerie silence. After dropping her bag and coat in the hallway, Miranda walked towards the gym and it was then that she heard it. Music.

When she cracked the door and peered in, a sight she would not soon forget greeted her. There was a booming sort of dance like song playing and the twins and Andrea were jumping rope.

Not like on a playground, but in time with the music and very intricately. All three of them were in blazing white clothes and it was obvious even from a distance that they were soaked in sweat.

"Go." Andrea called out and without missing a beat, the girls and Andrea started to jump rope on one foot. After a few moments, Andrea called out again. "Switch." They switched feet and the music started to slow down.

Finally, the jumping tapered off and the girls stood facing Andrea. "And now, we stretch so we won't be so very sore in the morning." Andrea said as the music switched itself off. The three of them moved to hang the jump ropes up and then sat down on the mats.

Miranda took it as her cue to open the door and move into the room. Three sets of eyes moved towards her. The girls made to move towards her but Miranda waved them off. "Stretch first, my dears. I think your teacher would like to see your lesson finished." As soon as she said the words, Miranda knew she had said the right thing.

"You can talk, but just make sure you are copying me, ok? And not too hard, just so it feels like it is pulling. Later, we'll work in hard stretching." Andrea said, obviously sensing the intense need that the twins had to tell her about their lesson.

"Mom! It was awesome. Andy taught us balancing tricks, and how to stand. Then we used our own body weight to workout." Caroline said, before seeming to hand over the talk to her sister. "Then we stretched and Andy talked for a while about self defence while we did that. Then we practised a few things on her." Miranda glanced at Andrea when Cassidy had finished speaking.

"I wanted to show them what it is like when one tries to do things to a lager person. They tried to push me and knock me over and stuff like that." Andrea clarified. The position of the stretching changed before the girls started to talk again.

"After we really saw that it is not so easy to push someone over, Andy taught us some self defence. We have homework for next time. She is also teaching us some Tae Kwon Do and Judo." Caroline continued the narrative before Cassidy took it up. "Then we started to jump rope. Andy knows how to jump rope like crazy, but it sure is hard. Harder than soccer." The girls seemed to be finished talking for now and stretching seemed to be over as well.

"Ok girls. Remember your homework. Also, your uniforms need to be washed and pressed for the next lesson." Andrea said and faced the twins in a very formal looking way. She bowed slightly and the girls bowed much deeper.

"Dismissed!" Andrea said and the girls rushed to grab their water bottles and then moved towards Miranda. They were indeed sweat soaked. "I think you two need showers before you have dinner." Miranda intoned, touching very sweaty heads tenderly.

The girls smiled and ran off, leaving Miranda alone with Andrea, who was now sitting on a weight bench sipping her water. "How did it go?" Miranda asked, moving to stand closer to her lover.

Andrea was also sweat soaked, but she was also gorgeous. Miranda felt her lower abdomen clench in reaction. "It went well. I think they like it and in no time at all they will be strong and flexible enough to deal with more complicated teaching." Andy turned knowing brown eyes towards Miranda as she spoke.

The heat in them made Miranda feel naked, exposed. It also made her feet hot. "If you keep looking at me like that, Miranda, I might lose control of my manners." Andrea said softly, her eyes on fire now.

Miranda swallowed, tearing her eyes away from her lover. "I'll go see if dinner is ready. Why don't you go shower?" Miranda said softly, wanting nothing more than to push Andrea to the floor and make her scream.

"I'd better make it a cold one then." Andrea said as she brushed past Miranda, the scent of clean sweat in her wake. Miranda felt her mouth water. The smell reminded her of sex. Of course.

"You're staying the night?" Miranda asked just before Andrea left the room. Dark eyes turned towards her. "You'd let me leave?" Andrea replied, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Miranda said simply. Something dangerous and unbelievably sexy flashed in Andrea's eyes before she turned away and left the room.

Miranda closed her eyes and tried to marshal her emotions and feelings before she had to face her housekeeper in the kitchen. It was going to be a long evening...

* * *

Finally. Andy did her best not to simply grab Miranda and fuck her against the wall the moment they closed the door of the bedroom. Dinner had been a fun affair, with the girls talking non-stop about their day, about their lesson with Andy, and about everything.

Andy had spent the time listening, and watching her lover. Miranda in turn, had spent a great deal of time watching Andy in return. The whole affair had been electric and when the girls had run off to do their homework, Miranda had excused herself to go look at the book.

It provided Andy with some time to make sure that the gym was in good order, and she also checked her messages, her email, and did some paperwork. In the back of her mind, though, Miranda loomed.

With her flawless skin, and that gleam in her eye that could mean so much. With her passion, so white hot that it drove Andy up the wall and down again. Sometimes, Andy could not believe that she was in this sort of relationship with such an extraordinary woman.

It felt almost unreal sometimes. But, now dinner, homework, the book and all distractions were over with. They were in the bedroom, and there were no more obstacles to hold them back.

Before Andy could do so much as react, Miranda grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, her mouth descending onto Andy's and then Andy lost her mind. Feeling hot, dizzy, crazy, Andy pulled on Miranda's blouse, freeing it from her slacks and then Andy ran her hands up Miranda's back. An expert touch undid her lover's bra and Miranda sighed into their kiss.

Not content to stop there, Andy moved her hands to the front of Miranda's body and cupped perfect breasts, the action eliciting a moan from Miranda and the sound driving Andy onwards.

Impatiently, Andy pulled on Miranda's blouse, popping off a few buttons in her haste to access the skin she had been thinking about earlier. Running her tongue down the smooth column of Miranda's neck, Andy then moved to lick her lover's breasts.

Hands tightened in her hair and Andy turned the tables on Miranda, flipping their positions and pressing Miranda to the wall instead. Dropping to her knees, Andy quickly undid buttons and zippers and pulled away layers of obstruction, not pausing in her intent.

While hands pulled at her hair and breathless moans filled her ears, Andy moved her hands to spread Miranda's legs. Her lover complied beautifully and a moment later, Andy slid her tongue into Miranda. The action made Miranda moan much louder and Andy could not help but smile a wicked smile as she licked, sucked, kissed and loved her way to Miranda's inevitable, fantastic climax.

Moments, minutes, millennia passed, and Miranda was coming, her body shaking, hands kneading and a chocked off scream broadcasting the event. Andy could feel her own body keen in sympathy and after a final, languid kiss, she stood up and leaned into Miranda heavily.

"Fuck me." Andy whispered hotly into a perfect ear. Miranda looked at her sharply, something flickering in her eyes. Andy smiled, feeling her own hunger take over her mind, her soul, her sanity.

Miranda did not wait more than a heartbeat before she shoved Andy back and caused her to basically fall into the bed as she lost her footing. Miranda pounced, her mouth everywhere, her eyes wild. Her fingers seeking and finding all of Andy's secrets.

Desperate with desire now, Andy begged. "Please." Miranda looked at her when she heard the words and something savage flared up in those beloved eyes.

The blue part of a flame was the hottest, or so they said, and Miranda's blue, blue eyes blazed now. Without preamble, Miranda pulled off Andy's jeans and practically ripped off her tee shirt in her haste to get to Andy's body. Meanwhile, Andy surrendered to the experience.

Her nerve endings were alive, over stimulated. She felt like she would die if Miranda did not touch her soon. Thankfully, Miranda did and when Andy felt those elegant fingers push into her, she arched off the bed, sitting up and kissing Miranda as that hand fucked her.

"Oh." Andy said as her body brushed the edge of orgasm and her mind became a feverish mass of hunger and love and madness.

Miranda drove Andy upwards, her pace relentless and in moments, Andy was coming, burring her face in Miranda's shoulder as she did and feeling something inside of her break free. Holy shit.

Eventually, the only sound was their tagged breathing. Andy was sure that Miranda would be able to hear her heart as it pounded out of her chest. They relaxed against each other and melted into the bed, a tangle of arms, and legs and sweat.

"I'm addicted to you, did you know that?" Andy said after a while. Miranda snorted indelicately and ran a finger down Andy's side, making her shiver.

"Yes. I did know that." Miranda laid her head on Andy's shoulder and for long moments they simply were quiet together.

"I love you." Miranda whispered, her tone almost reverent. Andy looked at her lover. Yes, sometimes it seemed like it was almost a miracle that she was with a woman as extraordinary and unique as Miranda.

"I love you, too." Andy said softly, cuddling closer to Miranda and simply enjoying the moment. In a while they would need to get up and get ready for bed, but for now, this was perfect.

Absolutely perfect...

**The End**


End file.
